


Untitled Work 2

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane getting off to the thought of Jake having sex with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Work 2

    Sometimes she imagined how he smelled. She thought of sweat and dirt, with  
    notes of mint on his breath. The breath, of course, coming from his mouth,  
    guarded by plush lips, slightly parted and showing his overbite.  
  
    Sometimes she imagined kissing those lips, softly at first, then  
    forcefully, tasting him as their tongues wrestled each other.  
  
    However, today she holed herself up in her room, and pictured his lips  
    kissing her lower and lower on her body. One hand idly rubbed her breast as  
    the other rested on her thigh. As her nipple hardened and stood to  
    attention under her hand, she squeezed, enjoying the feeling of her  
    fingernails digging in to her skin. She imagined his breath between her  
    thighs, the thought making her moist.  
  
    She brushed a finger around the outside of her vagina briefly before  
    dipping inside. Her breath hitched as her finger probed. "J-Jake!" she  
    whimpered. Blood rushed to her face. She worried that Dad had heard her.  
  
    She was still as she listened for the sound of leather on carpet, anything  
    that would tip her off to her father getting wise to what she was doing.  
  
    She heard the clunk of the oven door closing, meaning Dad was still in the  
    kitchen. Relieved, she slid another finger inside herself and rubbed the  
    walls, enjoying the waves of pleasure each movement gave her.  
  
    Growing more bold, she used her thumb to work her clit, causing her to hiss  
    as she tried to prolong the feelings of ecstasy her hand was causing her.  
    Her breath grew ragged and her fingers began to tremble as she tried to  
    delay her climax. She pictured Jake humping away at her, his balls slapping  
    against her lewdly, unable to control himself until he eventually came  
    inside her.  
     
    That thought sent her over the edge. Her whole body tensed up as the orgasm  
    ripped through her body. Her legs kicked futilely and her back arched.  
  
    As her climax subsided, she went limp. Lazily, she licked her hand, wet  
    with juices.


End file.
